


"Go gentle", a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Foster Care, Twi'leks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: A Twi'lek art student, who has a side job as a night club dancer, comes home for a large family party. It is a reunion she has been looking forward to, especially after Sheev Palpatine made himself Emperor. But there is a man, who is not welcome at the party. Someone who is not family and never will be. He is worse than a notorious stalker.Time frame: The story takes place about 15 days after the events of RotS (19 BBY).Planet of choice: ChandrilaDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	

**Title: “Go gentle”, a Nagina vignette**

 

_I won't lie to you_  
_I know he's just not right for you_  
_And you can tell me if I'm off_  
_But I see it on your face_  
_When you say that he's the one that you want_  
_And you're spending all your time_  
_In this wrong situation_  
_And any time you want it to stop_

_I know I can treat you better_  
_Than he can_  
_And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_  
_Tell me why are we wasting time_  
_On all on your wasted crime_  
_When you should be with me instead_  
_I know I can treat you better_  
_Better than he can_

_I'll stop time for you_  
_The second you say you'd like me too_  
_I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_  
_Baby, just to wake up with you_  
_Would be everything I need and this could be so different_  
_Tell me what you want to do_

_Cause I know I can treat you better_  
_Than he can_  
_And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_  
_Tell me why are we wasting time_  
_On all on your wasted crime_  
_When you should be with me instead_  
_I know I can treat you better_

_Better than he can_  
_Better than he can_

_Give me a sign_  
_Take my hand, we'll be fine_  
_Promise I won't let you down_  
_Just know that you don't_  
_Have to do this alone_  
_Promise I'll never let you down_

_Cause I know I can treat you better_  
_Than he can_  
_And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_  
_Tell me why are we wasting time_  
_And all on your wasted crime_  
_When you should be with me instead_  
_I know I can treat you better..._

_Better than he can(oh)_  
_Better than he can_  
_Better than he can_

 

Chandrilan wine, especially rosé, is your favourite. You had your first taste of it when you enrolled in art studies on far away Coruscant. It was Pa who got the two wine bottles. Just for the occasion he had taken the family speeder to the space port of Emita. There, his favourite wine merchant used to be located. He had been back for dinner right on time.

You have such fond memories of that particular evening. There is a good reason why you will never forget the actual date. It was the night before the Clone Wars hit the galaxy without warning or mercy.

“Was the battle above Coruscant scary?” one of your younger siblings, a Rhodian boy, asks.

“Did you see Jedi getting murdered?” another one, this time a human, wants to know.

You put a finger on your lips, which silences them immediately. “The enemy always listens,” you whisper.

They go quiet, understanding the danger that you are all in.

A man dressed in a white Imperial uniform stands next to the mantle piece of the fire place. His eyes are red-rimmed, while he finishes one whiskey after the other. With unbelievable displeasure he glares at everybody.

One of your hands wanders upwards to your headdress, checking if it is still correctly in place.

Men like Orson make you uncomfortable. When you are on the dance floor they do not matter to you for you simply go through the motions then. But in these private surroundings, it disturbs your peace of mind a big deal.

You take a sip of wine to calm yourself again. It works.

A study pal of Nagina, a sweet Alderanian kindergarten teacher, walks by and you greet her. You end up being engaged in a nice conversation about jizz music.

Not much later, with the tips of your tchun-tchin turning dark green from the alcohol, you smile warmly.

Your parents are at the other end of the living-room, talking with an old Naboo acquaintance, who also new Nagina as a little child. A certain Brother Eliodoro from Theed. His order worships some kind of moon goddess. As a Twi'lek you can relate to such a faith easily. According to your people the universe was born from the womb of the Mother – Kika'lekki – and her breath – the Living Force – gave life to it.

Your boy-friend Milow puts his arms around your hips and draws you close to him. “Unhappy?” he inquires.

“Not for Nagina, no.” You enjoy the comfort of his embrace. “But Krennic causes me a headache.”

He leans in closer, his lips almost touching your left cone. “There are people around here who will take care of him.”

Of course you know the plan, but you doubt that it will work.

“Try to have a little faith into your brothers, babe,” Milow chuckles. “They are former Republic Intelligence agents. So one should think they know what to do.”

Of course they are not your real brothers. Chetan and Gita are not your real parents either, but both humans put so much effort into the task of raising you that you cannot imagine your life without them or your countless foster siblings.

After your bad experiences as a slave girl on Nar Shadda the Anil family taught you how to trust other beings again. From them you also learned how to leave the shadows behind and enjoy the full sun again.

Amongst your siblings, it was especially Nagina who was important in getting you better. Today it's her forty-first birthday. And this is a carefully planned surprise party in her honour.

You give the human a loving glance. She is in deep conversation with Dravits and Berch, while hugging little Mara close to her large bosom. The four of them laugh a lot.

Most humans would refer to Nagina as big woman, but as a Twi'lek you see her in a different light. Her voice is extremely gentle, giving you pleasant shivers all over your body.

Suddenly, she looks into your direction. You grin at her and cross the tips of your tchun-tchin twice.

“I love you, too,” she mouths back wordlessly by forming a little heart with her hands.

For that gesture Dravits pokes her playfully into her side. “Am I boring you, 'sis?” he asks, glee written all over his haughty features. “Normally, I would force somebody to stay put with electro shocks.”

“Why?” asks little Mara innocently.

While Nagina pales a bit, Berch cuts in, “Do not mind our Dravits, grass hopper! He is a nasty piece of work.”

You snigger, feeling the wine conquering your senses more and more.

Dravits smirks, but then winks at his foster brother. “Dogs that bark do not bite, Mara,” he explains to the attentive girl looking up to him. “Some of your new brothers, especially Berch here, are like watchdogs. But they love you as you are. That is the only rule under this roof.”

Suddenly, the hard tunes of a piano cut into your world, explode in your head. With your cone-shaped hearing organs, you filter out the underlying violence.

Wide eyed you stare at the human who more or less violates the musical instrument.

_“And if somebody hurts you I wanna fight,_  
_But my hands been broken, one too many times_  
_So I use my voice, I'll be so ***ing rude_  
_Words they always win, but I know I'll lose”_

Music was your first love in life, but Orson does not really care for it. Like most things in his life it is just an outlet for his large ego.

_“And I'll sing a song, that'd be just ours,_  
_But I sang 'em all to another heart_  
_And I wanna cry I wanna learn to love,_  
_But all my tears have been used...”_

With a loud bang Berch closes the piano lid, with the fingers of the player still on the keyboard. “Play something more cheerful, you freking idiot!”

Your foster brother always hated the Krennic boy and vice versa. Around Nagina they act like bulabirds doing a courtship dance.

With dangling tchun-tchin you shake your head. Then you exchange a look with Mom, who is already on her way to intervene before things get out of hand.

Nagina has gotten awfully pale. Being highly Force-sensitive she suffers extremely when an argument happens right in front of her. But even worse for her, she loves this undeserving brute like kin.

“Outrageous,” mutters Crix next to you. The ginger haired Corellian is also one of your foster brothers. “Krennic blows an entire birthday party ... again.”

It is legend that Orson had one of his famous fits during Nagina's sixteenth birthday. Nobody had told him that she had gotten a grant for social pedagogics and child education. At the University of Alderaan. That made him knock her birthday cake from the table, insult her with inappropriate words for an eight year old and run off.

Considering the options, you take a long sip from your wine glass. “Why don't you and _'the boys'_ take care of it?”

“No, Mama Gita is on the prowl,” Crix answers. “Her tactics always work.”

“Remind me, why we have to deal with Orson again?” you hiss, feeling like strangling the impossible man with your tchun-tchin.

Crix scratches his chin. “Because Nagina has this eccentric relative, who got it into his head to appoint Krennic as her guardian.”

Some of your siblings seem to know the identity of that relative, but you don't need a name. What you need is a happy foster sister.

Back at her old kindergarten job on Coruscant Nagina did manage to bring around sandwiches and other goodies to your night club. You owe her a thousand times for her kindness.

While your foster mother leads Orson outside the living-room to have a word with him, you saunter towards a sister who is in dire need of a hug and some compassion. Your people back on Ryloth have a saying, _“We are one spirit, though we travel many paths back home.”_

Since you became part of the large Anil family, you understand how the Living Force works.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “Treat You Better” from Shawn Mendes (2016)  
> Some lyrics from the song “Another love” by Tom Odell (2012)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
